Dance class
by crazyxkidz
Summary: Nick and Judy want the same thing but won't admit it.But they won't hide it for any longer.A single dance class is all it takes.WildexHopps


**Dance class.**

*thud*

Judy slammed her face on her dining room table.

"What's wrong fluff?" Nick asked. A year had passed since the night howler her and nick now were the best of friends and they shared an apartment. It was a Friday and on Monday a bank holiday so they a four day weekend and nick promised himself that he would tell her how he feels about her before they go back to work.

"I have to go to a ball." She said depressingly. Nick's head looked at her her eyes were drowsy and her ears were droopy.

"And that's bad because..?" He asked.

Judy angrily scoffed before muttering a concoction of words under her breath he shot her a look.

"I can't dance." She was surprised. _What about her prom,what did she do then?_ He thought. _surely she went to her prom?_

"What do you mean you can't dance,what did you do at your prom?" He she shot him an evil look.

"I didn't go." Nick's ears pinned back.

"Why?"he asked gently as he sat next to her and put her arm around her shoulders.

"Because I had no one to go with" she said. Nick pulled back and stared at her,he felt deeply sorry for her,he could not believe that she didn't have a was beautiful. He had seen pictures of her as a kit and he was sure that he would have asked her to nose started twitching fast and she began sniffling and a single tear fell down her cheek.

"I got teased a lot for not having a date" she said. Her feelings began flooding pulled her in close and hugged couldn't help it,he smelt her fur. _Oh my god, blueberries she smells like blueberries!_ He said to what nick didn't know was that Judy liked him to and deliberately used the blueberry shampoo. _I could stay here forever_ she pulled back to look at beat faster and faster in unison. Nick had a sudden urge to kiss lent did air became placed a paw on his stared into each others could taste her breath.

*buzz buzz* her phone pair immediately pulled away from one scratched behind his ear.

 _I was so close_ he thought.

 _I was so close_ she thought.

She picked up her phone and slid it across to face time.

"Hi,its my parents" she exclaimed like she did when she was a Meter maid.

"Hey Jude the dude,how are you?"

Her dad normal catch phrase.

"I'm fine" she answered quickly.

"and how's nick?"

"Uhm" she looked to her side awkwardly at nick She didn't know what to do.

"I'm fine too" nick answered. She turned the camera to him. He was greeted by two grinning bunnies.

"Just to say thank you again for looking after her" they told him.

"Well she looks after me as well" he joked.

"Uhm can we call you back later?"she felt sorry for nick, he made the first move and it got knew that he struggled with his emotions so for his to do that must have been really hard for him to do.

"Yeah of course bye!"he parents said ended the slapped his thighs to break the knew if he didn't they would be an a silence oosing with awkwardness.

"So you've never danced?" He asked.

"No"he stood up off his chair and into the middle of the room.

"come her fuzz but." He was confused but did what he can't believe the timing of her parents went and stood close to him. He picked up his searched for his pawitfy music started playing around the surround sound speakers actually came in handy.

"I'm gonna show you how to dance bunny" he told looked at the floor. She became incredibly came shivered as he placed his paws on her hips. He pulled her even closer by her was breathing shallow. Judy knew he was uncomfortable.

"Look nick,you don't have to do this."

"I want now put your arms around my neck."

She did as he made her eyes meet back up with his.

"Now,just keep your eyes on mine and you won't notice a thing."

He started swaying and dancing. Judy's legs worked by their own. She hadn't noticed but they were spinning and nick's hands were now at her shoulder height with her paws in rested her head on his bodies were of them were to caught in the music to bodies swayed in pulled back.

"Thank you nicky." She said gratefully.

"It's fine,I have actually quite enjoyed this."he spoke the truth he actually did quite enjoy this.

"Me too"she didn't want to admit that she liked dancing,it seemed girlly and she had never been girly before.

"But still though,thank you." She knew that after what happened at the table nick wouldn't feel confident enough to make the first move.

"What can I do to repay you?" She asked slyly.

"Nothing carrots it's fine."He lied.

"Well what about a kiss on the cheek."she asked looking down toward her feet.

"I thinks that's fine." He was grinning wildly. They both wanted the same thing but no one had the guts to soft lips pressed against his red blushed violently,he was greatful for his red fur that his it. She stayed closed and turned to face him,she could move away,once again they could feel and taste their partners both got closer and paw stoked her her paw found its way onto his chest.

They kissed.


End file.
